fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 3/8/16
A video package was played, showing last week’s events where Triple H issued 4 Beat The Clock Challenge for The Shield’s members to face CM Punk at Life Sentence, Roman Reigns ended up getting the fastest time when the debuting James Storm defeated Chris Hero after The 4th Reich distracted Chris Hero, James Storm hits Bobby Roode with the beer bottle and issued a challenge to Roode’s United States Championship inside a Steel Cage, Bryan challenged The Undertaker inside Hell in a Cell and Cesaro and Apollo Crews’s confrontation over the rightful number one contender for Sami Zayn’s Intercontinental Championship. ' ' Segment 1: *The 4th Reich comes out to their new theme song together, getting major heats and CM Punk grabs a mic from the time keeper* (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdLm1n5OEH4) ' ' Punk: So it will be me and Roman Reigns again at Life Sentence. And this time, we will end this in the Satan’s Structure right above me. *points to the Hell in a Cell above him as the cell starts to lower down* This cell will put to an end to The Shield…..more specifically, Roman Reigns. Once this cell is locked, your fate have been sealed. And that fate is the death of Roman Reigns. With that, 3 members of The Shield will remain and they will be taken down systemically by the hands of Dolph Ziggler, Mr. Kennedy and another wrestler who will join us at Life Sentence. '' ''' '' Kennedy: That’s right. Us The 4th Reich, are going to issue a 6 men tag team challenge to the 3 remaining Shield members at Life Sentence. So what do you say bitches? Are you man up to accept our challenge or are you going to tuck your tails between your legs and run like a bitch you are? '' '' *The Shield’s theme song hits and the crowd goes wild as they appear on the stage with Ambrose holding a mic* '' '' ''Ambrose: Kids, what an offensive way to describe us. The last time I check, you guys are the bitches here. You guys attacked us when we are outnumbered or assaulted us from behind? '' '' '' ''Rollins: Whatever the case is, we will accept your challenge at Life Sentence. I don’t care if it is Jesus Punk, Spaghetti Ziggler, Big Nose HHH, Triple H Version 2.0 or Mr. Retard. We will take on anyone of you. This is a mission by The Shield. Eliminate The 4th Reich by any means possible. '' '' '' ''Ziggler: Name callings? Is that what The Shield’s principle is? Insult others when you have lost at Summer Showdown against us 4? Tell you what Rollins. I will give you another opportunity for you to redeem yourself tonight. Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler…..with Mr. Kennedy as the Special Guest Referee for tonight’s main event! How’s that? '' '' '' ''Hero: Seth Rollins accepts anyone’s challenge. Because he is the Architect of The Shield. He doesn’t back down from any challenge. Especially challenges made by The 4th Reich because deep down, you Nazi freaks know that you cannot beat all of us without any assistance. '' '' '' Roode: Have you done blabbering? Why not I show you that I can beat you one on one tonight? '' '' *James Storm’s theme hits as he appears on the stage with loud cheers* '' '' ''Storm: First of all, I am sorry for what happened last week, Hero. I know you want to face CM Punk for the Survival World Championship at Life Sentence. But if I didn’t do what I have to do last week, I wouldn’t have my opportunity to nail a beer bottle shot at that backstabber cunt. '' '' '' ''Roode: Oh, so I am the backstabber who got a beer bottle shot right to my head when The 4th Reich accepts you to be our latest member. Is it because of what happened in the past? If so, grow a pair Storm. You disappointed me so much after Beer Money is destroyed by my hands. You made an enemy out of all us here and believe me when I said this, we will make your life in Survival a living hell like The Shield. In fact, I am happy that you did that to me last week. Because I accept your challenge at Life Sentence. However, it will be on The 4th Reich’s terms. It will be in a Steel Cage all right. But let’s put a small twist to it, shall we? You and me…...in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match. '' '' '' Storm: It seems you finally grows a pair after being with your Nazi buddies. What happens at Life Sentence….I have only 5 words for you…….SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK! '' '' *Segment ends with James Storm and The Shield staring at The 4th Reich* ' ' '''Match 1: John Cena vs Rob Van Dam w/ Jack Swagger in a Singles Match ' ' During Cena’s entrance, he comes out with “I am bombing Tanahashi’s wife just like how US bombed Nagasaki” T-Shirt. ' ' John Cena pins Rob Van Dam at 7 minutes after hitting the AA. ' ' Segment 2: *After the match, Cena grabs a mic and starts to speak.* '' '' Cena: All right Tanahashi or Toyota, since we are destined to tango at Life Sentence, allow your truly to talk some smack to you. Because why not right? Hold on, let me take my glasses first. *Cena goes to the outside to take a pair of glasses and enters back into the ring* So class, I am your teacher for the day. Mr. Cena here is to teach you the history of Tanahashi and his infamous hand gesture L. I expect full attention while I am teaching you uneducated masses here. Let the class begins. It said that you are the man who does the stupid L sign on your hand. What does that L sign mean? Are you saying that you are a loser? If you are, you are right! YOU ARE A FUCKING LOSER! What have you learnt today, class? HIROSHI TANAHASHI IS A FUCKING LOSER! Remember, don’t put the L sign on your hand unless you want people to call you a loser. This is Mr. Cena here. You all are dismissed so get the fuck out of my arena! '' ''' '' *Hiroshi Tanahashi’s theme hits with a mixed reaction as he appears on the stage* '' '' Tanahashi: I had it with you, Cena. What did I even do to you for you to insult me? This hatred for me….it is all in your imagination Cena. '' '' ''Cena: What did you do to me for me to hate you? You being here. '' '' '' Tanahashi: Whatever, you are stupid. Just like most Americans. Trust me, at Life Sentence, I will teach you a lesson. And that is the value of respect. My L hand taunt is an open handed salute that always gets the crowd riled up which the crowd respect that for many years. You will see what I am capable of. I will promise you that I will make you pay for this. *drops mic* '' '' *Segment ends with Tanahashi walking to the back as Cena grins in the ring* ' ' '''Match 2: The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) vs E&C (Edge and Christian) in a Tag Team match. If E&C wins, they will get another chance at the Survival Tag Team Championship at Life Sentence. ' ' The Ascension defeats E&C after hitting a low blow on Christian before nailing the Fall of Man at 10 minutes. After the match, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray, D-Von and Spike Dudley) come out and attack The Ascension, driving them out of the ring. The Dudley Boyz raise E&C up before the camera pans to show Apollo Crews and Tom Phillips backstage. ' ' Segment 2: Apollo Crews’s interview with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: I am now with Apollo Crews. Crews, tonight you will face Cesaro for a shot to face Sami Zayn at Life Sentence for the Intercontinental Championship. How are you feeling for this high stake match? '' '' Crews: Tonight is a do or die situation. I have to win tonight. I come too far just to lose to Cesaro again. I have never beaten him and that is a fact. But tonight, it will change. Because tonight, Cesaro, I will beat you. And once I beat you, Sami Zayn, no disrespect but I will take your title away from you. *leaves the scene* ' ' Match 3: Apollo Crews vs Cesaro in the number one contender match for the Intercontinental Championship at Life Sentence ' ' Apollo Crews defeats Cesaro in a close match after nailing the Spin Powerbomb for the 3rd time at 20 minutes. After the match, Sami Zayn comes out and congratulates Crews over his victory. ' ' Segment 3: *A mystery man’s vignette* '' '' *The titantron was back on to show a broken mirror with a man standing up there. He turns around and the titantron starts to form static. Then it is back on, showing Kane’s mask burning. A voice starts to speak.* '' '' ???: Kane, I am coming for you. '' ''' '' *Segment ends with a woman screaming in the distance* ' ' '''Match 4: Bobby Roode vs Chris Hero in a Singles Match ' ' Chris Hero defeats Bobby Roode after nailing the Rolling Elbow at 10 minutes. During the match, James Storm’s theme hits as Roode is about to nail the Roode Bomb on Hero which distracts Roode. ' ' Match 5: Johnny Mundo vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Johnny Mundo defeats Alberto Del Rio after nailing the Moonlight Drive at 12 minutes. ' ' Segment 4: *CM Punk and Triple H were seen in the office* '' '' HHH: Tonight will be a huge night for us. '' ''' '' Punk: It is. The new member will help us end The Shield at Life Sentence. '' '' *Segment ends with both men laughing* ' ' '''Main event: Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler with Mr Kennedy as the Special Guest Referee. ' ' Match ends in a No Contest after 14 minutes after The Shield comes out and attacks Mr. Kennedy and Dolph Ziggler. The rest of the 4th Reich members come out and try to neutralize the situation. But James Storm comes out and helps The Shield out. The Shield hits the Triple Powerbomb on Ziggler. Then Mr. Kennedy and Punk. Storm nails the Last Call on Roode before throwing him out of the ring to pummel him. ' ' ' '''Triple H’s theme song hits as he comes out with a mic. ' ' ' '''Segment 5: *Triple H’s announcement* HHH: Good job boys. You finally taken down my stable. But unfortunately for you boys, you think this is all over right? Allow me to introduce you the newest member of The 4th Reich……….CESARO!!!! ' Cesaro appears on the stage with nuclear heats and the show ends with The Shield and Storm looking at HHH and Cesaro.'